The present invention relates generally to toilet training devices and, more particularly, to a toilet training apparatus that awakens and urges a child to go to the bathroom before wetting the bed and that awakens a parent if the child fails to do so.
Toilet training a toddler can sometimes be a tedious experience that requires much patience and persistence. Even when a child has learned this skill during the day, however, staying dry at right is still a challenge. The major difficulty is that a young child may not yet be sensitive enough to the urge to urinate to be naturally awakened and to move himself to a toilet. This delay, of course, results in bedwetting.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for dealing with the problem of bedwetting. These devices, however, typically attempt to detect when a child has begun to urinate and then seeks to wake the child. Further, these devices either require a sensor to be worn by a child or to have sensors placed on the child's bed. While assembly effective to notify the child and urge him to hurry to the bathroom, such devices do not proactively train a child to wake up prior to urinating so as to completely avoid a bedwetting event.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that periodically awakens a child and urges him to proactively walk to the bathroom prior to wetting the bed. Further, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that awakens a parent if the child does not respond to the notification to awaken.